The concept of fishing rod handgrips for use on fishing rods is well known in the art. Generally, the fishing rod hand grips have a straight handgrip or a curved handgrip with a opening to insert the user's hand. Fisherpersons, particularly those who backpack into a remote region or those who travel with an intent to spend some time fishing, like to proceed with a minimum amount of fishing equipment. One of the items a fisherperson needs is a fishing rod and a sharp fillet knife to clean the fish. The present invention provides an improvement to a fishing rod handgrip that includes a fillet knife blade on a removable handgrip that permits the fillet knife blade to be used in the conventional manner for filleting fish. When the knife is not in use the person can attach the handgrip to either a winter or summertime rod to permit one to use the handgrip in the conventional manner of a fishing rod handgrip in either the summer or the winter.